Here's To You
by brittnie-chan
Summary: Sakura is the last of the original Team 7. She was given something from each of them. Whether it be pain, love or a long time goal. She got it all.


Sakura looked down at the Hokage hat in her hands. It was a dreadful reminder of everything, but it was her promise. She was the only person left from Team 7, and had become the Hokage.

She had always thought she was the weakest link in Team 7 and would be the first to die, even with her training. She was never close to Kakashi's level, and Naruto and Sasuke were even further than that.

She remembered the goals of her teammates, as if the stood behind her and whispered them in her ear.

"_I'm going to become Hokage." _Naruto would practically yell and smile ridiculously. He always did remind her of a hyperactive puppy, or in his case a hyperactive fox. That was his goal, and Sakura's promise to him.

Naruto had died in battle with Sasuke, and asked Sakura to promise him with his last words, that she would make his dreams come true and become Hokage. Through the frustration of Sakura trying to save her hyperactive blonde, she could feel the tears fall.

"_Naruto, shut up. You're going to become Hokage!" Sakura had practically yelled at the dying blonde in front of her. She knew it was a waste of chakra to try and save Naruto, he was practically dead and help was too far for him to even have a glimmer of hope._

"_Sakura-chan, promise … me." Naruto whispered faintly to his remaining teammate. He grabbed both of her hands, bringing one to his face, while he shakily held the other. "Promise me … you will … become … Hokage."_

"_Quit talking non-sense. You won't die, I won't let you die." Sakura said as she gripped his hands tighter. She didn't want this to happen. She had lost Sasuke, not once, but many times. She had lost her sensei, the sensei who was perverted and mysterious. She couldn't lose Naruto too._

"_I promise Naruto. I promise because you asked me too. Promise me you won't leave me though, please." Sakura begged even though it was useless._

"_I can't … Keep my … promise … Sakura-chan." Naruto choked out as he began to lose consciousness from the loss of blood. Sakura felt his hand loosen and could hear his ragged breathing, as it slowed and stopped all together._

Sakura couldn't remember how the rest of that day went. She couldn't remember how his funeral went. She couldn't remember all of their friends coming to her house the weeks after, trying to comfort and console her. She had just wanted him to stay, stay with her unlike the rest of her team.

Before Sasuke had engaged Naruto in a fight, he had given himself up to leaf. He had come back upon hearing his sensei's death. Before he could step foot in Fire country, he found Sakura and told her the truth. The truth about not loving her the way she loved him, he was in fact, in love with Naruto, who did not share his feelings.

It broke her heart to hear the words. She had always loved Sasuke, but after he left, she found it more like the brotherly-family love she rarely was given by her parents. He couldn't walk back into her life after he hurt her. It didn't work like that, and he knew that the day he left. He regretted it as soon as he saw Sakura that day, the look of betrayal on her face. He knew every little thing he's done to hurt his dear friend, but had done it anyway.

Walking over to the windows, Sakura remembered about Kakashi, her perverted sensei that she had admired and respected to a point. He had died from an illness that had caused chaos throughout the village of Konoha.

Sakura and Tsunade had worked around the clock to find a cure for the illness. Shizune helped too, but then was contaminated with the contagion herself and was found ill. It was hard at first to even hear that her sensei, a strong-headed man who feared nothing, or so he said.

Sakura was forbidden to treat him. Their student-teacher relationship was strained at the time. He did something that any of Kakashi's friends would dignify as normal that she found mildly offensive. She remembered the last words she said to him before he was admitted to the hospital.

"_You are an asshole Kakashi. Teacher or not, you should just die." Sakura yelled through her boiled over anger._

"_Sakura, you're over acting. It was a harmless joke." Kakashi said calmly through his mask._

"_No! It was not a harmless joke, not everything is a joke. You are positively the worst person that I have ever met in Konoha. You are rude, selfish and an absolute asshole." Sakura yelled and stormed off. She refused to listen to him yell after her. She didn't mind breaking the relationship she had with the fellow shinobi. If he was to act like that, it was definitely worth it._

Not long after Kakashi was admitted, he took a turn for the worse. His chakra signature slowly got weaker and weaker. His vital organs started failing as he tried to stay strong. He always was one to fight.

Sakura heard her words from the door way. She was telling him to stay strong. True, Kakashi was a bit of an asshole, but he had been there for her for most of her shinobi career. He protected her when she was in danger and was unable to protect herself. He had treated her like a daughter. She had thought of him as a father.

Then he died.

The only thing he had left was a name on the monument, a memory and a note.

_Sakura,_

_I apologize. You were right and I was wrong. You have grown and can stand up for yourself. Stay strong, like me. You are as delicate as the cherry blossom you were named after, yet you are stronger than the tree it grows upon._

_Love lots. Grow fonder of the heart. Keep a smile for me now and then._

_Good luck,  
Hatake Kakashi_

His messy scrawl written quickly across the stationery found upon Tsunade's hospital office. He had written it upon his deathbed, his final and true feelings towards her.

Sakura shook her head quickly. She missed the rest of her team. They were a family to her. Walking slowly back over to the desk, she looked over and picked up the photo, the only photo she had on her desk.

Team 7. The one and only picture of them all together. It wasn't perfect. But it was all Sakura had left. That, and her memories.

They were reminders of a life she had to continue living. No matter what she wished for, they were there for her. They watched her from beyond, and that's all she needed to know.


End file.
